


After the Storm

by borrowedphrases



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Kisses Meme, M/M, WriteBet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They find comfort in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kisses Meme.
> 
> [tatsuyahimur0](http://tatsuyahimur0.tumblr.com/)'s requested pairing was Zack/Peco - Forehead Kiss.

The sun is that warm sort of almost gold, almost orange color, that perfect gentle sort of sunset that makes everything look soft, not quite sleepy yet, not like when twilight hits, but still soft, slowing down after the day.

Peco leans against the railing outside on the little balcony. He's watching the sunset, but he's also thinking. His thoughts are darker than they normally are, and have been for some time now, much as he tries to focus on the now, on the positives, on the fact that their lives are secure now, that things are looking up.

Still, it's hard not to think about those they've lost, the friends that are gone.

There's the sound of a throat clearing behind him, and he turns to see Zack there, arms crossed and leaning against the door frame. There's a lazy smile on his face, and Peco can't help returning it.

"You looked really thoughtful just now," Zack says as he moves across the balcony to lean against the railing beside Peco. "Anything specific on your mind?"

Peco shakes his head, sighing softly, and shifting so he can lean into Zack's side, feel the steadiness of his presence and draw strength from it, as he always has. "Nothing specific, just thinking."

Zack slides an arm around Peco's shoulders, and pulls him in a little closer. Peco can tell that he knows, that he understands exactly where Peco's thoughts were going, the dark paths they were wandering. Peco's glad he doesn't comment though, and doesn't ask him to elaborate further. They've spent enough time talking about the past, they don't need to in this moment.

Zack turns, sliding both arms around Peco and pulling him in against his chest. He slides a hand up Peco's back and into his hair, pulling his head in and tucking up under his chin. He sighs, and then breathes in, simply enjoying being with Peco.

He's still so grateful Peco made it out of everything alive. Still so thankful to anyone and everything that watched over him when Zack couldn't be there by his side to look out for him. He has a feeling Peco is of the same mind; pretty much knows it as fact the nights when he's woken up by Peco's arms wrapped tightly around him, his little shoulders shaking and his face pressed to the scar on Zack's back.

Peco pulls back just far enough to look up at Zack, a small smile on his face. "We should start thinking about dinner."

"Yeah," Zack's voice is soft, and sort of small. He glides his hand through Peco's hair, and then leans in, pressing his lips to Peco's forehead. He lets his kiss linger there, closing his eyes and sighing through his nose. Peco sways a little in his arms and gives a tiny sound of contentment, leaning a little more solidly against Zack's chest.

Zack pulls back finally, fluffs Peco's hair, and then tugs him with him back into the apartment.


End file.
